Eyes Like Blood
by BeautifullyLovely
Summary: A long time ago Paul knew a girl named Silvia Grant with whom he formed a special bond. The Cullen's and the wolf pack will have to combine to fight off newborn vampires forming in Forks, while Paul and Silvia face past demons and each other. Child Abuse.
1. Her Name is Silvia Grant

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, obviously.

Note: I don't know much about shelters and since this is a fanfiction. I'm just going to write one how it will work for my story so some of the information in this story might be false; please note that before reading further.

_Italics= flashbacks and character's thoughts._

Whoo! First multi-chapter story!

* * *

><p><em>Paul, at eleven years old, slowly crept though the silent building. He heard his heart stutter as he felt along the cold walls of the shelter. He had left his room after being unable to go to sleep in the new environment, giving up after tossing and turning until 2:30 in the morning. He made his way down to the kitchen on the main floor. He quietly thought to himself that this place was much scarier at night with the lights turned down and his path paved in darkness. <em>

_He groped with his tiny hands until he found a light switch next to the counter. As he flipped up the switch his eyes burned at the new light that flooded the area. He quickly filled a glass from the cabinet with flowing water from the sink. His sweaty hands turned the knob that had cold water coming from the faucet back to its original position, effectively cutting off the water flow. He grabbed the water glass, clutching it tightly in his hands. Turning back to the room he gasped, dropping the water glass he had come down to get. _

_There, sitting in a red loveseat in the carpeted room connected to the kitchen, was a girl around his age. She had black hair, so dark that in matched the color of the room that was not bathed in light, barely curling around her face; framing it. Her eyes, deep blue, twinkled up at him from behind the brown lenses of her glasses. She smiled. _

"_Sorry to scare you, I have sleeping issues. Let me help you clean up the water, wouldn't want Miss Humphrey to take a spill."_

_They silently giggled to each other and to themselves. Miss Humphrey, as the children called her, was the lady in charge of watching after the children during Get Together; as the shelter founded that the kids should be social with each other. She was a loud woman, who wore too much makeup, and smiled a little too much. The children secretly talked about her behind her back. As far as they knew, she had no idea._

_They stayed quiet as they wiped up the mess, letting the silence wash over them in a comforting way. After they finished cleaning up the spill, and both Paul and the girl had new glasses of water, the girl sat back down in the loveseat, stretching her legs in the thin cotton nightgown she had on. _

_Paul, tired at that point began to leave, but before he exited the room, he turned to ask, "My name's Paul, what's yours?" _

_The mysterious girl smiled at him, "Silvia Grant."_

* * *

><p>Paul tied his jeans shorts onto his ankle with a small, flexible piece of rope, pulling the rope tight around his leg. After he made sure that the rope wouldn't fall off, he phased before running through the trees towards the leeches house.<p>

Since Bella's freak baby happened Sam and Carlisle had made up because of the need to take out newborn vampires that had started sprouting up around Forks. If there was one thing that Sam hated more than the Cullen's it was someone-especially vampires-endangering their home.

Jacob still had his own pack with Leah, Seth, and his other friends, Quil and Embry. Jacob had been trying to force Seth to join back with Sam's pack because it would be safer for him. Paul snorted as the Cullen's home came into view. Jacob being selfless, yeah right, what was in it for him, everyone seeing him as the hero who 'saved' Seth? Paul mused to himself, and possibly to the others in Sam's pack that hadn't phased back yet, _the only person who is more selfish than Jacob is me, but at least I admit it. _

Paul felt his paws dig into the earth, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts. He relaxed his muscles as he reached the porch of the Cullen's, slowly down until he came to a stop, almost misjudging the distance. He quickly phased back into his human self. Phasing had become second nature to him at this point. He pulled on his shorts-wrinkled from tying them to his leg-not caring about whoever saw him naked. After phasing into front of the pack you became more comfortable with your body, whether you want to or not.

Paul sighed to himself _being in the pack had been a lot easier before we started working with the Cullens again, _hethought, remembering all the ridiculous fighting that had been going on. Sheesh, it's not like he could act all innocent, as he had been in the middle on a lot of the fighting. Even he, who practically lived to fight, was completely and utterly sick of Miss Princess Rosalie and her bodyguard pimp Emmett. It's like you couldn't take on one without the other, same with the rest of the Cullen eight. _Note to self: _Paul thought; _don't let anyone tell you vampires aren't protective, more like obsessive really. _

Paul walked up to the wooden door, not caring to knock, and just barged in.

"You're late." Sam glared at him.

"I noticed." Paul rolled his eyes. _Only slightly less worse than the evil of Jacob, seriously Sam, get the stick out of your ass, it's not like you're my father. Already had one of those and it didn't end well. _He was feeling particularly irritable, and right now he didn't need anyone pissing him off.

Sam growled under his breath, letting it go. He really wasn't in the mood for Paul's attitude.

"We were, or are, talking about a newborn vampire in the area. Alice had visions of her, and it seems like she's been feasting on innocent humans in the shopping area of Fork's at nighttime."

Paul swore he heard Edward chuckle. It was ironic, because while Edward had the power to read minds Paul could clearly tell what he was thinking. Something along the lines of: humans are innocent? You couldn't be more of an imbecile to believe something like that. Paul frowned at him until Edward wiped that shit eating grin off of his marble face.

Alice, ever, sprightly, popped up in front of them. "Yes, I just found out a couple days ago that she usually stays in hotels in Fork's and surrounding towns, but recently she has started sleeping in the woods."

Paul grimaced at the sound of her voice. In human ears it would sound lovely, but with wolf ears you could hear the slight keening note in her voice, grating on his eardrums and making them ring.

When he fully digested her words after the screeching, Paul smirked. He remembered Jake going bat crazy for Bella and staying out in the woods for months. Really, Paul couldn't waste an opportunity for a good dig after the punch he received for Jacob a week prior.

"I guess her and Jacob will have a good time sleeping out in the woods waiting for his dear Bella. Oh wait, oops, forgot that he moved on to Bella's baby daughter."

Jacob, like expected, lunged. Paul dodged as Jacob transformed into a full blown wolf in the Cullen's living room.

"Jacob, calm down." Sam yelled.

"Stay out of it." Jacob snarled, as he slowly made his way over to Paul, crouching as if ready to attack. "I'm going to kill you."

_Really Jacob, you're going to kill me over something that is completely true? It was a comment. I could have killed you when you punched me in the face, but I refrained. _

"Jakey," Paul opted to say instead, "You've really got to learn to control your temper."

_Or else you're going to scar Nessie's pretty little face, _but Paul knew that would be taking it too far, and only stopped from saying it because then Jacob probably would kill him. Not to mention what Sam would be thinking about because of that comment, probably his Emily, and Paul did have Sam as his Alpha.

"Jacob?" All of the eyes trained on Paul and Jake's fight turned to Nessie as she quietly walked over to Jacob. In her soft little voice she asked Jacob, "What's wrong?"

Jacob quickly morphed back into his human form before hugging her.

"Nothing sweetie, Paul and I just got into a little augment." He lifted her up into his arms, passing her to Bella when she asked for her.

Paul had to bite his lips to keep from laughing out loud, s_weetie? Dang! Jacob is whipped by a third grader! _

Leah sighed impatiently, "Can we please get back to what we were talking about," She turned to look at Paul, "I'm not sure that some of us have enough brain cells to remember what we were talking about."

Paul glared at her, "'Some of us', so you admit you're part of that group?" Paul grinned teasingly at her.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Anyway, Alice, what else have you found out?"

Everyone simmered down when they heard him speak, though Leah and Paul each had a few choice words to throw at each other.

"Well," Her bubbly voice picked up again, "She has dark hair, black to be specific; and well…red eyes."

Paul and Leah let go of their egos long enough to realize the true risk at stake: human lives.

"I'm not sure if she has her own special gift or power, but I did find out her name." Alice smiled brightly at them in her accomplishment.

"Well, what is it." Paul asked.

"From what I know she hasn't changed it. I saw it on her old wallet that she kept. Silvia. Silvia Grant."

_No…it can't be…_

Paul felt his blood run cold.

* * *

><p>Review PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE! :)<p> 


	2. She Can't Help Herself

Well, apparently no one likes this story, but I'm going to stick with it. :) So, to those of you who _are _reading, I hope you like the second chapter! And…possibly…you know…review…

P.S. I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait, but I was just on vacation and have a busy schedule starting now. I'll be up and running in a little while, as long as things don't get more hectic.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm gonna get you!" She screamed, dodging between the trees, out of breath. <em>

_Silvia and Paul where outside playing tag while skipping morning Get Together with Miss Humphrey and the other children. _

"_No you're not!" Paul taunted back at her as he made a running jump toward the lowest tree branch. Lifting of with his feet he made a grab for it, grunting as he hauled himself up before swinging back and forth. _

_Beneath him, Silvia pouted, shouting, "Not fair! I can't climb trees!"_

"_Then you should learn!" Nevertheless, he gave her the benefit of the doubt, and like a trained Olympian swung forward with his strength until he let go. Flying through the air he landed with a thump a few paces away from his pursuer. _

_Silvia grunted as she took in a big gulp of air into her lungs before sprinting after Paul. Paul, wiping his hands on his jeans to get rid of the sting of the rough tree bark, gave up after feeling the sting increase from the material of his pants. _

"_You better run Paul, or I'm going to get you." Paul, taking her advice, started leaping through the underbrush feeling the tickling of leaves brush his leg. He whipped around to face her slowly taking a step backwards, and then another step. Every step he took backward she took one forward. He breathed softly through his mouth, trying to garner up some energy. _

_He was about to break out into a sprint when they heard it. _

"_I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE!" The shrill voice of a woman in her near fifties broke through the forest trees, echoing in the silence of Paul and Silvia's frozen banter. _

"_It's Miss Humphrey. Run!" Silvia whisper shouted at Paul. _

_Just as Silvia was about to make a dash for the shelter the pair heard footsteps drawing closer and closer. As Miss Humphrey drew upon them in her high heels the roots of the trees growing through the top of the ground made her lose her balance and stumble. _

"_Let's go this way." With that soft demand Paul caught hold of Silvia's hand and began to drag her through the forest. They stayed quiet and tried to keep their own footfalls light against the dirt. _

_Swerving to the left, Paul forced them through prickly bushes until they made their way passed the canopy of leaves above them. _

"_Go!" Silvia yelled to Paul, breaking their linked fingers to take off toward their temporary home. After a few seconds Paul joined her from her lead on him. After Silvia made it to the building she flattened herself against the brick exterior of the shelter and moved sideways against the wall, trying to be stealthy. Paul, not worried about being caught, passed Silvia to look around the side of the building, only to see some woman and men that worked for the shelter leaning their backs on the front door. _

"_Well?" Silvia questioned Paul, her equivalent of asking if the coast was clear. _

"_It's blocked." Paul stated, quickly running back to the side of the building. _

"_Paul!" Silvia grunted. "Paul where are you going," With no answer from Paul Silvia was left with only two options: wait where she was or go after him. After a split second hesitation, she followed. _

_When she turned back around the corner she saw Paul setting one of the lawn chairs from the back porch near the wall, the back of the chair lined up with brick. _

_Silvia called out again, "What are you doing." _

_Paul grinned at her, "I thought it was obvious." He stood up on the unsteady chair, gesturing to the window above. _

"_Does that window open?" She sounded skeptical in her question, but really she was just being stubborn. Why hadn't she thought of that? _

"_Only one way to find out," Paul said as he heaved himself up off the lawn chair, clutching at the wind sill. "Almost…" _

_After calculating the easiest way of entering the room he made a high jump off the arm of the chair and a frantic grab for the window. Hauling himself up and through the window Paul managed to escape a fall with only a few scratches on his arms and a sore stomach from where he landing before pulling himself up. _

"_Your turn,"_

_If it was possible to cover her grimace she tried. No way was she going to make it through that window. If she couldn't climb trees what made Paul think she could make it through that window? _

"_Don't worry I'll grab you from up here so you don't fall." Paul crossed his heart. _

_He crossed his heart, thought Silvia, he must be serious. "OK." _

_Timidly she crawled onto the chair reaching for Paul's hand again that day. She clutched it, maneuvering herself up the chairs' seat onto its arms. _

"_Good, now jump!" Paul directed her. _

_She jumped, barely enough to lift her off the chair. _

"_Come on Silvia! Just jump! We're going to get caught, hurry." Silvia blew out air from her cheeks. Paul was never a patient person. _

"_Fine," She hollered, and with that she jumped, but her middle just missed the window opening. She looked down below her as she watched the chair fall sideways. Clawing at Paul arms she screamed, "Paul! Pull me up!" _

_Paul exerted his last amount of strength pulling Silvia though the window. He landed backwards with Silvia on top of him after Silvia flew into the room falling on top of him. _

_They laid there for a few moments; catching their breath that had run away from them. Paul, unable to breathe, quietly asked Silvia to get off of him._

"_Oh." She said, as if just noticing their position. She blushed, but only slightly. _

_Paul then proceeded to tease her. "Wow, you must be really afraid of heights or a complete baby. What, you were like, a couple inches off the ground?" _

"_Yeah well, if I fell then I would have landed on the chair, and that would have hurt… a lot." She defended herself. _

"_Whatever you say," Paul's grin was back in place, and Silvia felt a heavy urge to smack it off._

"_Silvia! Paul!" Miss Humphrey's voice commanded, "I know you're here and I know that you climbed in through the window!" _

"_So much for your brilliant plan," Silvia remarked. _

_Paul glared at her and Silvia decided that she didn't really mind being caught as long as she won the argument._

_She smiled back. _

* * *

><p>The present Silvia Grant smiled faintly at the memory. One of the few she could cherish in her painful childhood. She briefly wondered where Paul was and if he was happy, unlike her.<p>

A soft sound of footsteps woke her from her daydreaming. She perked her head up only to catch her eyes on a pair of young lovers walking down the street hand in hand. Each had a smile in their face. The girl laughing at something the boy said. At least that was what Silvia presumed.

She felt the venom in her body sing as the smell of blood wafted over to her, the scents intermingling. She unconsciously licked her lips. She could already taste the blood. She stalked the couple behind the line of trees. Their laughing almost infectious as they held onto one another.

She almost stopped her movements. What if the couple was her and Paul? What if they were holding on to each other like they were the last people on earth? She shook the thought from her mind at the word people. She wasn't a person, and she needed the blood. Her guiltiness all but evaporated when the pair came closer to the clearing; their scent overpowering her. Silvia took a sniff. She attacked.

She could almost block out the scream of the woman as she bit into the neck of her lover, lingering too long on his blood. She swiftly detached her mouth on turned to look at the girl with red eyes, as her teeth sunk into the woman's flesh her screams slowly faded.

_Not a good final moment. Seeing her boyfriend being taken over by a rogue vampire, _if Silvia could besick, she would be now. She pushed every thought from her mind, even Paul, as she turned back to herdead prey.

One final thought to decrease her guilt as she drank for the lovebirds: _at least they died together._

* * *

><p>Sorry about this chapter. Not much happened but I promise something will go on next chapter. :) Besides I gave you present day Silvia right? …Even though it was just her attacking an innocent (or probably innocent) young couple…<p> 


End file.
